This invention relates to brushes for dynamoelectric machinery and more particularly to a cooled resistor pack for a brush made up of a plurality of individual conductive strands. The description of such a brush and the need for connecting the brush to a machine through series resistors is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,407, which is hereby incorporated by reference. In this patent the resistance is shown adjacent the brush and no cooling is indicated.